ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fictional and Imaginary
Fictional and Imaginary is the forty-sixth episode of Ultimate Omnitrix 2. Plot A Huge storm wrecked havoc in Bellwood. Gwen and Sora helped the residents go to safety. Next day, the storm was just an illusion and no one knew about it. Meanwhile, the effects of Air Gem were on Vilgax too. Vilgax had been seeing Ben in his ship though he wasn't there. The next day, Psyphon had sent his Biodroids to stall the team. Biodroids appeared in Earlville. Sora and Tempeter were assigned to go. After defeating them, Ben and Gwen met another wave of Biodroids. After defeating the droids, they decided to ask Thanatos where the air gem is. Thanatos said he doesn't know the gem is but he asked Ben and the others to come to the Underworld. Thanatos got the information and gave it to Ben who was on the other side of the River Styx. With the help of Sleep and Dream, they were able to enter the Dream world. Meanwhile, Psyphon was busy searching The Air Gem which was nowhere to be found. Psyphon decided to use a fake gem to make it look like the gem. Vilgax almost found out but sensed the Air Gem in another dimension. They crossed dimensions and reached the Dream World. Ben and the others met Phantasos and Phobetor who was angry that mortals were here. Morpheus yelled them away and allowed them the entrance. Psyphon and Vilgax were chained by Dream World Guards. They ran away using their powers. Ben bumped into them and decided to use Eye Guy but gets Hypothesis. Ben unable to control Hypothesis's power made Vilgax and Psyphon float. Hypothesis fired a ball of purple energy which sents them to outer space. Hypothesis then used this power to search for the air Gem but found out that Psyphon had taken it. Ben changed into Jetblast and tried to catch up. Jetblast's laser beam activates the Air Gem causing the Ivory Chimaera to appear. Vilgax attacked the Chimaera. Ben was hit by it's strange teal blast causing him to pass out. Sora decided to use a friendly approach. The Ivory Chimera seemingly sensing friendliness disappeared and giving Sora the Gem. Vilgax woke up and attack Sora taking the gem and escaped. Suddenly, Ben changed into Hypothesis again to save the Dream World. He used his powers to stablize the Dream-world. Finally, Ben used Ultimate Angelhands to escape the Dream World. Azmuth then appears. The episode ends with Ben saying Oh no.... Aliens Used *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Hypothesis (x2) *Jetblast *Ultimate Angelhands Major Events *The Air Gem is Discovered *Hypothesis's First Appearance *Vilgax will now restore the Gauntlet *Sora is the Guardian of the Air Gem Quote *Ben: How Should I Know, I'm not the only being in the universe trying to go to the Underworld *Thanatos: Surely, there is nothing wrong with that. *Psyphon: Yes, your magnificence, your powerfulness, your incredible and your big and scariness...... *Vilgax: Psyphon! *Psyphon: ee.... Yes, master *Vilgax: Did you just call me the big and scariness Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Gauntlet of Elements Arc